The invention relates to components that can be used to convert a chair into a rocking chair. More specifically, the invention relates to a rocker rung component that attaches to the base of a chair without need for extensive fastening. In addition, the invention relates to a chair and rocker component forming a rocking chair.
Rocking chairs are a pleasant means of relaxation; however rocking chairs by themselves have a number of drawbacks. Their arcuate bottom rungs do not allow adjustment, and rocking chairs are therefore not amenable to stable sitting without elaborate wedging or fastening of the rungs. Further, rocking chairs are more difficult to manufacture than normal chairs, as well as more difficult to ship to customers. Although rocking chairs are enjoyed in many homes, they can not fill all of the sitting needs of a household. Other chairs must therefore be available in addition to a rocking chair, requiring additional space.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved component for converting a normal chair into a rocking chair.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved component for converting a normal chair into a rocking chair that does not require complicated fastening or extensive effort to attach.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved component for converting a normal chair into a rocking chair that prevents the chair from slipping during rocking.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved component for converting a normal chair into a rocking chair that is easy to manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved component for converting a normal chair into a rocking chair that is easy to ship.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved rocking chair composed of a normal chair affixed to a rocking chair conversion apparatus.